Fletcher's Christmas Carol
Cast Fletcher/Past Fletchers Chase/The Spirit of Christmas Past Marshall/The Spirit of Christmas Yet To Come Skye Rocky Rubble Zuma Everest/The Spirit of Christmas Present Fletcher and Chase's Parents. Tanker (Can't have Fletcher without Tanker) Perathius Paul Hydra Harper Plot The pups plan on a Christmas party, but Fletcher's being a jerk, so the Christmas Spirits pay him a rather forgettable visit. Story Prologue The Story begins at the lookout. The pups are preparing for a big Christmas party. Skye : I got the turkey. Rocky : I got the decorations. Rubble : Rubble on the Double's got the presents. Zuma : I got the towels for the dunkin game. (notices he forgot where they are) Where did we put them? Hey Evewest, have you seen the towels? Everest : I got 'em! I got 'em! Zuma : Nonono, those are baby wipes. Marshall : I got the tree. (carries it on his back without struggle) Chase : Wow Marshall, That is a big tree. Marshall : Dalmatians are well known for their strength. Chase : But, you were- Marshall : I know. (walks off with the tree) Chase looks around the room and feels sad. His older brother is not there. Chase : Where's Fletcher? Rocky : I didn't see him come in. Fletcher's Warning Fletcher and Tanker are in their bed in Fletcher's house. Tanker : Ok, make a scary face. Fletcher : Ok. (He does so, but is unaware of the spirit that rises up behind him. Tanker catches on quick.) Tanker : (creeped out) uh, Fletcher. Fletcher : (still doesn't notice the ghost behind him) Yes? Tanker points behind Fletcher who turns to see the ghost. Both Fletcher and Tanker scream. The ghost floats toward Tanker. Ghost : I beseech you, ma'am, be not fearful. My presence doth concern you not. Tanker : (panicking of course) Why are you here? Ghost : For reasons that concern you not. Sleep dear mistress. The ghost casts a spell on Tanker that puts her to sleep. Fletcher had been unable to move. Now the Ghost turns to Fletcher. Fletcher : Who are you. Ghost : Truly, Fletcher, I am Perathius. Fletcher : How do you know my name? Perathius : Perhaps your brother told you not of my profession. I watch the inhabitants of the world from the depths of the Undersurface. Fletcher : Why are you here? Perathius : I have heard of your rudeness toward your brother who loves you. But, truly, I have come to warn thee. Fletcher : Warn me of what? Perathius : You shall be haunted by three spirits summoned from thee. Fletcher : Summoned? How? For what purpose? Perathius : That, they said not, but you shall see them tonight. (vanishes) Fletcher : That was weird. I have to be seeing things. Might as well go back to sleep. (tries to sleep) The Spirit of Christmas Past A paw touches Fletcher on his shoulder. He wakes up and turns around to see Chase, only his uniform is a bit darker. Fletcher : Ok I know it's you, Chase. NOT Chase : I'm not Chase, but you and him have been conflicting since Chase was born. Fletcher : (surprised) How do you know that? NOT Chase : I am the Spirit of Christmas Past. Your past. Fletcher : I'm still not convinced. Past Spirit : Has Chase ever been able to do this?(grabs Fletcher's paw and flies through the air) They fly to a hilltop, which Fletcher recognizes as the Lookout's hill. Fletcher : I remember this hill. The Lookout's supposed to be here. Where is it? Past Spirit : The lookout wasn't here when we are. Fletcher : That doesn't make any sense. Past Spirit : It does. The Lookout wasn't here when Chase was born. Fletcher : Well, where was I? Past Spirit : You were by that tree. (points to the tree where the play area is) Fletcher sees a puppy playing by the tree. The puppy looks like him has a pink flower on his head. Fletcher : Who's that pup? Past Spirit : That would be you. Fletcher : Me? Past Spirit : Yes, you. You looked so cute too. Fletcher : I didn't like the flower on my head. Past Spirit : You never did. Past Fletcher sees the flower on his head and rubs it off while wailing like a kitten. Fletcher : He-he, I kinda wanna say hi. Past Spirit : You can't. Fletcher : Why? Past Spirit : This is just a memory. You're past self cannot see, hear, touch, taste, or smell us. In other words, he can't detect us in any way. Fletcher : That changes everything. Past Fletcher sees a butterfly and begins chasing it. Fletcher watches in amusement. Fletcher : I didn't chase butterflies. Past Spirit : This says other wise. Past Fletcher catches the butterfly and sees that he smashed it. He begins to cry. Fletcher : Why was I crying? Past Spirit : You did just kill a butterfly. You were really emotional then. Fletcher : On my defense, I loved it. Past Spirit : More than Tanker? Fletcher : No! Past Spirit : I didn't think so. Fletcher : You know what? You're really creeping me out. Past Spirit : Really? Tell that to your mom. Fletcher : What? Past Spirit : She should come over the hill right about... now. As the Spirit speaks, Fletcher's mother, Brooke, appears. She carries a newborn puppy in her mouth. She pads over to Past Fletcher. Fletcher : Who's that in her mouth? Past Spirit : That is Chase. Fletcher : What?! Brooke : Fletcher! Past Fletcher hears and walks to his mother. Brooke : Meet your new brother. Past Fletcher looks at newborn Chase and starts laughing. Fletcher : I didn't want a brother. Past Spirit : Future said you wouldn't and he was right. Fletcher : Is there anything else you want to show me? Past Spirit : Yep, and this one really gave me the shudders. They fly to Brooke's house. Fletcher sees his dad, Chief, going in. Fletcher : What's my dad doing here? Past Spirit : He came over to celebrate Christmas with his family. Fletcher : Where was I? Past Spirit : That's what saddened me so. You didn't show up. Fletcher : What?! Past Spirit : Yup, and Chase was really upset. Fletcher : Where was I? Past Spirit : You were fast asleep. (created a bubble that shows Past Fletcher sleeping on a yoga ball.) Fletcher : (blushing slightly) I don't know where that came from. Past Spirit : That was your owner's yoga ball. You loved to sleep on it. Fletcher : I did not. (pauses) What about Chase? Past Spirit : He cried himself to sleep, though your parents tried their best to comfort him. (makes another bubble. This one shows Chase on his bed crying like mad. He is flanked by Brooke on his left and Chief on his right. Chief's face bears an unusual hint of sadness.) Past Brooke : (trying to comfort Chase) Chase, come on. It's your ol' Mr Apple. Past Brooke shows past Chase a squeaky toy that resembles an apple with a face on it. Past Chase lifts his head for only a few seconds before pawing the toy away and reburying his face in his paws and crying. Past Brooke looks as though she is running out of options. Past Chief : Don't worry, Brooke. I'll make sure Fletcher get's what he deserves. Past Brooke : Please do. I don't want Fletcher to do this again. The bubble pops. Past Spirit : You got lucky that time. Chief couldn't find you. Fletcher : And I got it? Past Spirit : Eventually, yes. Fletcher : (Remembering the punishment) And I hate him for that. Past Spirit : I know. You haven't spoke to him since. Fletcher now finds himself back in his bed. Tanker is still asleep on the other side. She is smiling like she's having the best dream she ever had. Fletcher is enraged. Fletcher : (angered) Why am I here again? What did you do to her? Past Spirit : I never did a thing. Perathius insisted we have her sleep. Fletcher : (still enraged) Why? Past Spirit : This is for you to bear alone. With this, I will leave. Your next visitor never was so proper. (The spirit fades away) The Spirit of Christmas Present Fletcher : (not wanting to bear any more of this torture) OK "Spirit of Christmas Past" goodnight. Before Fletcher can sleep, he hears a child-like giggle. He looks to see Everest in a night gown standing on top of him. Fletcher : AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! Stop scaring me like that! NOT Everest : That's what you love to do with Chase. Fletcher : You know that?! NOT Everest : Duh! I'm the Spirit of Christmas Present. Get it, cuz I have a present.(shoves a pie in Fletcher's face) Fletcher : WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ''FOR?! Present Spirit : Just cuz! Why else would I? Fletcher : Now I know how Chase felt. Present Spirit : Ok, I've had my laughs. Come on. (grabs Fletcher's paw) Fletcher : Wait, whaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They fly out of the house and head towards the Lookout. Fletcher looks down and becomes paranoid. Fletcher : What if I said I had a fear of heights? Present Spirit : Past says you never were. (laughs hysterically) They fly to the Lookout and land on the observation balcony. Fletcher : Why are we here? Present Spirit : Aren't you curious about what the pups are doing? Fletcher : No. Present Spirit : I knew you would. Come on, let's go. (drags a resistant Fletcher with her right through the wall) Present Spirit : Peek through the floor. Fletcher : I can't go through the - MMMPH! (Present Spirit shoves his head through the floor) Fletcher sees the pups finishing their preparations for the Christmas party. Marshall is seen carrying a present on his shield, which is on his back. Chase : Is that all the presents? Marshall : Yep, that's the last of 'em. Where does it go? Chase : It goes under the tree. We can't have a Christmas party without presents. Fletcher : They're having a party and didn't invite me? Present Spirit : Past says they did. You just didn't read it. Fletcher : I checked my mailbox and there was nothing there. The door slides open as a grey cat wearing a black fadora and a red polka-dotted tie walks in. Pups : Paul! Chase : It's great to see you here. Paul : I got your inv-v-vitation in the mail yesterday. I love Christmas parties. Chase : Have you been to many parties? Paul : Oh, yes. Most of th-th-th-them are hosted by muuuuuuuuuuuusic stations who love my songs. Rocky : Music stations love your songs? Paul : Yes, and you c-c-couldn't tell I became famous l-l-l-last year. Fletcher : That cat stutters? Present Spirit : Yep, he still does. Past says he always stuttered. The door opens again and a tiny black kitten walks through. Pups : Hydra! Hydra : I hear there's a party goin' on. Is it here? Marshall : (carrying a box on his back) Yep, but there's still so much to do. Hydra : Make me mad and I can help you with that,(notices the pups are looking at her) and make a mess in the process. Fletcher : Wow, Chase really likes company. Present Spirit : He sends invites every year to see who's interested. (pointing at Fletcher) You, my friend, are not interested in Christmas. Fletcher : C'mon, it's just a waste of time. Present Spirit : Time that could've been spent with your brother. Fletcher : Santa has never given me anything! Why should I believe in Christmas if I get nothing from it? Present Spirit : Past says you never showed up to any parties. That may by why you don't get anything. (She yanks Fletcher's head back through the floor.) Besides, they're not the only ones who can't celebrate Christmas. Fletcher : (confused) Who else can't? Present Spirit : I'll show you. (She grabs Fletcher's paw and flies him to the outskirts of Adventure Bay. They stop at a crudely built shelter with light shining through many holes in the walls and roof.) Fletcher : (confused by the sight of such a shelter) What are we doing here? Present Spirit drags him through one of the shelter's walls. Inside sits a pink cat shivering next to a crude fire. She seems saddened. Fletcher shows no hint of caring in him. Fletcher : That's why you dragged my here? To see a cat? That was your plan? Present Spirit : The cat, herself, isn't the reason. Fletcher : Then why are we here? Present Spirit : I brought you here to show you that you're not the only one missing out. The cat stirs. She walks to a cardboard box with slips of paper on it. The cat picks one up and looks at it. She turns to face Fletcher and the Present Spirit. She smiles as though she was reuniting with a lost member of her family. Her smile then fades to a frown as she places the slip back on the box. Fletcher : What was on that slip? Present Spirit : If you want to know so badly, then why don't you look yourself? Fletcher reluctantly proceeds to the box. He almost steps on the cat's tail and pauses, but she takes no notice. Fletcher then continues to the box and picks up the slip of paper the cat had. He looks at it. The slip of paper is a photograph with the pink cat on it. Next to her is a grey cat. Fletcher doesn't recognize the grey cat in the picture. He then looks at the other slips and finds them all to be pictures. One of them has the grey cat alone. The bottom bears the name "PAUL." Another photo has the pink cat alone. This one bears the name "JUDY." Fletcher starts to understand. Fletcher : (thinking to himself) ''So, this cat's name is Judy, and the Grey cat's name is Paul. ''(suddenly remembering Paul at the Lookout) ''Wait a minute... The cat who came to the lookout was the cat in the pictures, and Judy must have been his girlfriend! ''(now returning to the Present Spirit) I think this cat is related to Paul. Present Spirit : She is. Paul and Judy haven't seen each other in years. Fletcher : No wonder Judy's so sad. Present Spirit : I think it's time to go home. (She grabs Fletcher's paw and flies him back to his house. Tanker is still asleep, smiling a pleasureful smile.) Fletcher : Is it still night time? Present Spirit : Yep. (Fletcher tries to go back to sleep) One more thing. (Fletcher stops and looks at the Present Spirit) Future still has to visit you. Let me warn you, he's not very friendly. (She fades away.) The Spirit of Christmas Yet To Come (lightning flashes all around) Fletcher : (terrified) When did it storm up so quick? Fletcher is still in his bed. Tanker continues to sleep. This time, she is shivering. Fletcher feels her to find she's burning up. Fletcher : (worried) What's happening to her. (panicking and rubbing Tanker) Tanker? Tanker! Wake up! Tanker doesn't wake up. Fear makes a home in Fletcher's heart along with sadness. The lightning continues to flash. He then hears a slow, loud squeak coming from his bedroom door. Fletcher : (gulps) Do I dare look at the door. Fletcher turns to his right. The door is still closed. Lightning continues to flash uncontrollably revealing Marshall. He has blood splattered all over him and is holding a stick-like staff. Fletcher : (terrified of course) May I guess you to be the Spirit of Christmas Yet To Come? The Spirit nods slowly and eerily. Fletcher : (panicking) What's going on? Why are you staring at me? And why am I freaking out?! The Spirit slowly reaches out and grabs a resistant Fletcher by the scruff and carries him out of the door. Fletcher's house vanishes. It turns into a not-well-build shack. Fletcher notices he is shrinking. His voice becomes higher pitched as well. Fletcher : (voice gaining pitch) This is creeping me out!!! The spirit shrinks in time with Fletcher. They continue to shrink until they are the size of ants. Fletcher looks around him and finds the Spirit is nowhere to be seen. Fletcher : Where are you, Spirit? There is no response. Fletcher starts to get impatient. Fletcher : (squeaking)This isn't funny, Spirit. Tell me where you are. Instead of a response from the Spirit, he hear the groaning of door hinges. He looks to see Skye wearing a black dress. She steps toward Fletcher's position. Fletcher panics Fletcher : (his voice still high pitched) Skye! Stop! I'm down here! Skye takes no notice. Fletcher braces for impact. Skye's paw misses him by a hair causing Fletcher to breath heavily. Skye continues toward a fireplace, the fire within illuminating the shack. Skye lays down next to the fire, buries her face in her dress and begins to cry. Fletcher watches in confusion. Fletcher : (still squeaking) Spirit, what's wrong with Skye? The door opens again. Harper enters the shack. She's also wearing a black dress and already has tears in her eyes. Fletcher begins to worry. Harper : (saddened) Skye? Skye : (noticing Harper's voice) I couldn't stop him. Harper : It's not your fault. (tears roll down her cheeks) He did what he thought he had to do. Skye : (Angered) I should've gone instead of him! I would've seen that crazy driver on the road! Why did ''he have to go?! Harper : (starting to cry) He cared for Fletcher. (sniffs) He really did. (breaks into a sob) Both Skye and Harper sob in apparent unison. Fletcher starts to wonder who they were talking about. Fletcher : (still squeaking) Spirit, who are they talking about? The shack and its occupants turn to dust that swirls around Fletcher who returns to his normal size. The dust turns to snow and Fletcher finds himself in a graveyard covered in snow with the Future Spirit standing eerily beside one of the tombstones. Fletcher : Why are we here, Spirit? Future Spirit slowly walks away. Fletcher : Now where are you going? Who's name is on the stone? Future Spirit stops and lightly taps the snow with his staff. A small amount of ice on the stone is blown away. The now exposed name on the stone reads "CHASE." Fletcher is taken by surprise. Fletcher : (denying what he sees) No, no, no. Spirit, tell me what I see is fake. More ice is blown away. The text above the name reads "R.I.P." Fletcher panics. Fletcher : (panicking) Spirit, take the name off! He hasn't done anything yet! More text is exposed. This reads, "May his many heroic actions be remembered for all time." Fletcher : (still panicking) Spirit, please take his name off! Please! A section of the ground collapses. A coffin is revealed. It opens to reveal the corpse of a German Shepherd. Fletcher knows it's Chase and begins to cry. Fletcher : (in a severe panic-like state) Spirit, please! Take it off! I can change! Please! Give me a chance! More text is exposed. This shows his date of birth. Fletcher : (Starting to cry) Spirit, don't do this! I'll live in my past, present and future! I'll never miss Christmas again! Fletcher looks down into the coffin. The corpse is starting to deteriorate. Fletcher : (sobbing) Please, Spirit! Take his name off! I'll care for him as I should have! Please, don't take him! The corpse continues to decay. Fletcher : (sobbing heavily) Spirit, please! Heed my plea! Don't take my brother! The blizzard thickens. Fletcher turns once more and screams as another coffin closes on him. Aftermath Fletcher screams as he awakens. He is now in his bed, Tanker still sleeping next to him. The sunset has faded to darkness. Fletcher worries that his future has not been changed. He leaves his bed and rushes to his vehicle, leaving Tanker alone. Tanker wakes to the sound of an engine starting and roaring to life. She goes to the window to see Fletcher leaving in his vehicle. Tanker : What is he- (pauses upon guessing the worst) Oh. He doesn't care about me anymore. He's gonna get a piece of my mind when I catch up to him. (she leaves the room and goes after Fletcher) 15 minutes later. Fletcher pulls up to the Lookout. He jumps out and looks for Chase. He then sees Chase's police cruiser missing. He breaks into a fit of saddness on the belief of the Future Spirit's prediction coming true. Fletcher : (crying uncontrollably) How could you do this to me spirits?! HOW?! (sobs heavily) Fletcher sobs for a few minutes. By the time the sobbing starts to lighten up, and angered Tanker arrives at the Lookout's parking lot panting from all the running. Fletcher turns and brightens when he sees Tanker. Tanker's mouth is wide open from Fletcher's sobbing. As Fletcher turns, her shock returns to anger and she turns and runs. Fletcher : Tanker! Wait! No! (to himself) I lost my brother spirits. Please don't let it be Tanker too. Tanker continues to run sobbing as she goes. Fletcher is left alone. He nearly collapses from sadness. After several minutes, Fletcher curses the spirits. Fletcher : WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE YOU FEEL MY PAIN?!?!?!?! (angers from lack of response) YOU WANT ANOTHER LOSS?! (looks toward the bridge) Take me then. (walks toward the bridge) About 2 minutes later, Tanker is sitting on the beach. Though the sobbing has come and gone, she still has tears in her eyes. Tanker : I should've know he was such a cheater! He can go with whoever he wants. (She then notices the Spirit of Christmas Past sitting next to her, but mistakes him for Chase) (sighs) What do you want?